


lay your hands on me

by cliffakitten



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, I didn't mean for this to happen, M/M, SO, Spanking, ashton is twenty, femme!luke, i wasn't going to post this at first but i just have to, luke is sixteen, luke wears panties, so underage depending on where you live i guess, thigh fucking, this is 3000 words of pure smut people, this is basically the fic tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2518616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cliffakitten/pseuds/cliffakitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke always liked them because they made him feel pretty, like he had always wanted to be but now he feels something else. Something he never thought he would ever get to feel until right now, right now when Ashton snaps the elastic of the panties against his skin. Luke feels slutty. </p><p>And he loves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lay your hands on me

**Author's Note:**

> *throws hands in the air* I DON'T EVEN KNOW! 
> 
> This started as a little thing for the awesome 'illbeyourdirtylittlethrill' on tumblr who asked me to do a bit of smut for her gif set based on her's and 'lucasfletcher's brain child. But it kinda spiralled, grew a life of it's own and now we have this! 
> 
> So enjoy this people of the interweb ;) xx

 

“Don't worry, I'm sure you'll like Ashton just fine. He was always such a lovely boy and I'll see you in six months, I love you.” Those were the last words Luke heard his mother say before he was pushed on to a train to god knows where, to live with a complete stranger called 'Ashton' who was apparently an ex student of his mum's.

Luke wasn't exactly thrilled if he was being honest, this Ashton would probably be the definition of nerd, probably didn't drink, smoke, or be the kind of person any 16 year old would want to spend six months around. Why else would his mum let him stay with him.

So yeah, in that moment Luke hated his life.

 

~

 

Luke loved his life.

Well, the past three months of it anyway. So, maybe Ashton hadn't turned out to be quite the nerd he was expecting, in fact Luke thought he was a really cool, awesome guy. Oh and he was hot as fuck. From the moment the door of the reasonably decent student flat opened, Luke knew that he was screwed.

Mess of curly hair which stuck out from under a dark blue bandanna, band shirts with so many holes in Luke had wondered if he had been attacked on the way to the door. All this had lead down to the tight black skinny jeans which clung magnificently to the guys thighs and Luke had felt his mouth begin to water, the only thought running through his head being, _please don't be ashton, please don't be ashton, please don't be ashton_

“Hi, I'm Ashton.” the guy said, hazel eyes crinkling at the edges, as he smiled the most gorgeous smile Luke had ever seen.

_fuck_

It turned out that living with an insanely attractive twenty year old wasn't as hard as Luke thought it would be. Sure there was the near constant sexual frustration and he doesn't think he's jerked off as many times in his life, but it was fine. He was doing fine. Ashton was just so nice and sweet, he let Luke cuddle up to him on the couch when they watched a movie, introduced him to his friends and let him borrow his clothes.

He even defended him at the cinema when one of his jerk off friends was a dick to the younger boy. And if all Luke could think about for the rest of the evening is the way Ashton's eyes flashed dangerously at the guy, the way his arms flexed as he clenched his fist in his pocket and how they could easily hold Luke up against the wall as he wrapped his legs around Ashton's waist....

Well it wasn't exactly a bad thing.

It was all fine, just fine thank you. Until one day when Ashton had gone into uni, leaving Luke in the flat alone. Usually he wasn't back until past lunch, so Luke felt no problem in slipping into one of the older boy's band shirts, putting in his headphones and walking to the kitchen in just that and his underwear. He hadn't heard the door open, hadn't heard the footsteps in the hall, so when he came out of his room, yawning and stretching his arms above his head he wasn't expecting Ashton to be stood there, wide eyed with his bag halfway to the floor along with his jaw.

Okay, so the thing was Luke liked pretty things. Always had, ever since he was younger and he saw the girls with their tutu's and little bows in their hair. Then when he was older and he would wander past the lingerie section in the department store and he would see all the lovely underwear with the bows and nice colours and they were just so soft. It wasn't until a year ago when he actually bought some for himself, blushing furiously when the cashier lady gave him a funny look, because he was a damn fifteen year old boy for christ sake.

Since then he had built a little collection of pretty underwear, which he would just wear around the house if he wanted to feel nice. Because they did and they made Luke feel pretty when he was in them. So when he had woken up that morning, knowing that Ashton wont be back until later, he had picked out his favourite pair of bright red panties and strode out into the hall.

Luke freezes, letting out a squeak when he sees Ashton stood a few paces away gawking at him. He quickly pulls down one the bottom of the shirt, despite knowing that it was pointless, the older boy would have had a full view a second ago. “Um...hi?” Luke tries, positive that his face is the practically matching his panties at this moment.

But then so is Ashton's, he swallows hard, eyes running up and down Luke's body before he manages to choke out, “Is -is that my shirt?” he asks, hazel eyes the darkest Luke has ever seen them where they are fixed on the point where the younger boys hands are grasping the bottom of the top. And that's when Luke sees it, the slight tenting in his jeans and the way he is biting on his bottom lip.

And he smirks to himself, pulling the bottom on the top to the side slightly to reveal the edge of the red lace against his thigh. Luke swears he could hear the sharp intake of breath from the older boy. “Yeah, it's your shirt. Sorry, you said I could borrow some stuff if I wanted, hope it's okay?” he says, looking up at Ashton through his lashes, bringing his lip between his teeth for added effect.

Ashton just nods raising a hand slightly as he takes a step forward just as Luke reaches to fix his hair, bringing the shirt up further and revealing more of the lacy red material. “And, those...are those...yours?” Luke nods, watching as Ashton edges closer, hand still outstreched. “Have you- always um, you know...” Luke just nods again, actually unable to form words as he watches Ashton's hand creep closer and closer to his hip. “Jesus...” he breathes glancing a look at Luke's face, those huge blue eyes blinking innocently up at him and he snaps.

Luke doesn't even remember feeling his back hit the wall, or how he got there. All he knows is that _Ashton's_ hands are gripped around his hips and that's _Ashton's_ tongue in his mouth and the person growling “So fucking hot.” into his mouth is _Ashton._

Then he's nipping at Luke's jaw, tongue swiping against his neck as Ashton sucks a bruise into the pale skin there, his hands slipping around, sliding over the smooth material of the panties to grab Luke's ass. The younger boy thinks that his brain has caught up, once they had broken the kiss and oxygen had returned to his brain, he thought he was thinking straight. But then Ashton's hands are squeezing his ass and Luke groans, throwing his head back against the wall the moan of “Uhh, _daddy...”_ leaving his mouth before he has a chance to stop it.

It's only when Ashton stops his work on Luke's neck does the boy realise what he said, what he said _out loud._ _oh god oh god oh god._ And he's panicking now, eyes squeezed shut because it's just too weird now. The panties were one thing, but surely this is pushing the line, surely Ashton would have realised just how messed up he is and wants nothing more to do with him. _fuck i was so close_

When there's no response, except for the hands on his ass tightening their grip Luke chances a glance opening his eyes to see Ashton, staring at him with a mix of awe and hunger in his near black eyes. His hands run down to Luke's thighs as he leans forward, nipping the younger boys earlobe and with a commanding tone to his voice says, “Jump for daddy, princess.”

So Luke jumps. Ashton's large hands fitting right around his thighs as Luke wraps his legs around the older boy's waist, hooking his ankles around one another as Ashton brings his mouth back to his and Luke whimpers into the kiss when he feels Ashton dick pressing against his ass.

They end up in a bedroom, it could be either one of theirs, Luke's not paying attention. All he knows is that there is a soft mattress beneath him and a hot guy on top of him. A hot guy, sliding his fingers up his legs to skim under the red fabric of his panties, making them shift against his achingly hard cock and he whines. “What was that, princess?” Ashton smirks, tugging at the panties again and watching as Luke bites down on his lip to muffle the sounds. “Don't do that, baby. Tell daddy what you want.” the older boy urges, running his hands up Luke's sides and back down to his thighs, bunching up the shirt as he goes before removing it completely along with his own and throwing them to the side.

Luke can't look away from the hazel eyes locked with his own, the number of times he has dreamed about this over the past three months, the number of things he could say but he can't choose, can't think. “Anything, everything. I don't care just touch me.”

There's a short, sharp slap against his thigh and Luke gasps, fingers curling around the sheets. “Manners, Lukey.” Ashton murmurs, lowly and Luke can feel his thigh stinging where Ashton's hand hit and he suddenly knows what he wants.

“That. Do that again.” he whines, shuffling so that his side is facing Ashton, very much aware of how needy and desperate this looks, but he couldn't give a shit. “Please.” he adds, seeing the warning look on the older boys face, which falls away as he takes in the sight of the boy in front of him.

“Oh god, princess you're gonna ruin me.” Ashton breathes, smoothing his hand over the reddening mark on Luke's skin, “In fact, I think you already have.” he adds, leaning in for a biting kiss. He uses the kiss to move Luke where he wants him, which apparently is with his dick pressed against the bed and Luke can't resist grinding down and finally getting some friction.

Ashton's hands are back on him, sliding up his legs to his ass and Luke looks over his shoulder and shivers at the look in the other boys eyes as he toys with the trim of the panties. Luke always liked them because they made him feel pretty, like he had always wanted to be but now he feels something else. Something he never thought he would ever get to feel until right now, right now when Ashton snaps the elastic of the panties against his skin. Luke feels _slutty._

And he loves it.

“Like that, princess, is that what you want?” Ashton asks, leaning completely over him and pressing kisses down from the back of his neck.

Luke whines, shaking his head, “More.” Ashton snaps the trim of the panties again, “ _please.”_ he says, so close to just thrusting his ass in the air for something, anything and he wonders when he became like this and why doesn't he care.

“Okay, baby, okay.” Ashton says, voice soft like the hand on the back of Luke's opposite thigh and he's waiting for it, the sting the burning heat. Then it comes with the harsh sound of skin on skin bouncing around the room, but Luke is focused on the sharp sting and the twitch of his dick against the sheets. There's another almost immediately after on the other thigh and he thrust his hip down, the pre-come soaked panties which should feel uncomfortable, go unnoticed as the jolts of pleasure from his dick go straight to his stomach, building and building with each stroke of Ashton's hand against the back of Luke's thighs.

Just when it's starting to feel too much, when the skin all along his thighs and right up to the bottom of his ass is feeling like it's on fire, does Ashton stop. Luke tries to turn to see what the other boy is doing, but his breaths are coming quickly and his hands are aching from the grip he has on the sheets. Then there's the soft feeling of lips ghosting over his burning thighs and hands squeezing at his calves.

“You alright, princess?” Ashton asks, breath tickling the back of Luke's legs, and it's such a different feeling than the one a few second earlier that Luke nearly laughs but it comes out as more of a sob. “We can stop if you-?”

“No!” Luke cries, he's so close. So, so close and part of him can't even believe that he is this close to coming just from being spanked, but he is and he really, really wants to come please and thank you. “No, keep going...just, just somewhere else, somewhere new. Please, daddy.”

When he hears Ashton growl, hands gripping his hips, Luke smirks into the sheets. Stomach already clenching in anticipation but Luke wasn't ready for the jerk of his hips, as Ashton's hand comes down on his ass, the push of his dick against the sheets in perfect timing with the shot of pleasurable pain. And if he thought before was good than this is a thousand times better, all these sensations at once Luke doesn't know what to think and just lets himself get lost in all the feelings.

At some point he started grinding back against the bed in time with Ashton's hits, breathy little moans escaping his lips as he does, the heat in his stomach becoming overwhelming. He swears Ashton has gotten faster and harder in his strokes and he can hear the other boy breathing heavily between each one. It's only when he leans forward, hands moving everywhere and whispers “C'mon, princess, come for me.” with one final smack to his ass, perfectly timed with the younger boys thrusts and sending Luke further into the bed and over the edge.

He soaks his panties as he comes the hardest he thinks he ever has in his life, his whole body feels tingly, like he's floating and he's so wrapped up in the moment he didn't even realise Ashton disappearing off and returning until the older boy is kissing up his back. “You did so good, princess. So good.” he says and Luke is aware enough to notice that Ashton's still very hard dick is pressed against the back of his thighs.

“What about you?” he asks, “I could-” Luke cuts off, trying to turn but wincing at the ache in his ass.

Ashton places a hand on his back, “Shh, babe it's fine. I'm gonna try something, all you gotta do is keep your knees together, think you can do that?” Luke nods and he hears the sound of a cap being flicked open. “Good boy, just relax baby.” Ashton says and then there's a cool feeling between Luke's thighs and a bottle of lube landing on the bed beside him. And Luke knows what's about to happen, he's sixteen years old, he's watched plenty of porn to know what Ashton is thinking and he is more than happy about it.

“You should see your ass, princess, it matches those pretty panties of yours.” Ashton mutters into Luke's ear as he covers his back with his body, hands sliding down the younger boys arms to thread their fingers together. “So pretty.” he adds and Luke gasps when he feels Ashton push himself between his thighs, hearing the older boy moan, biting down of Luke's shoulder as he begins to move, sliding between them.

He had never understood how this could feel good, convinced that the guys in the porn videos were just putting on a act like they were for the rest of it. But it _does_ , with the cool sensation of the lube against the flaming heat of the rest of his skin and then the thrusting of Ashton on top of it, the older boy's little moans and whimpers in his ear as he got closer and closer. Yeah, it felt good and if Luke hadn't just come his brains out not a minute ago he would have been sure that he would be hard again at this.

Ashton doesn't last long, burying his cry in Luke's shoulder when he comes onto the sheets. (later Luke would be very pleased to find out that this was Ashton's room.) They both lay there for a while after, fingers laced together and pressing the occasional kiss against each others skin, until the ache in Luke's ass becomes more painful after his post-orgasm haze has lifted.

“Ash,” he mutters, nudging the other boy who grunts in reply, “can you move, my ass kinda fucking wrecks.”

Immediately, Ashton rolls away, muttering to himself as he pulls on his boxers and leaves the room with a quick, “Don't move.” over his shoulder. Luke doesn't even have time to be properly confused as a minute later and he returns with another bottle, emptying some of the contents on to his hands and kneeling beside Luke. Gently, Ashton rubs the lotion onto the back of the younger boy's thighs and Luke sighs.

“You know, I don't think this is exactly what your mum had in mind when she said to take care of you.” Ashton chuckles, making sure to cover every inch of red skin.

Luke lifts his head and says as innocently as possible, “I don't know, I'd say you took care of me pretty well. It only took you three months.”

Ashton smirks, voice low as he says, “How about next time I take care of you properly?”

Luke blushes because, yes there's a next time and just _yes_!

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you would like to soak me in holy water after that, then my tumblr is: cliffakitten.tumblr.com
> 
> and the lady who started this mad ride: illbeyourdirtylittlethrill's gif set is here: http://illbeyourdirtylittlethrill.tumblr.com/post/101044647066/lashton-au-16-years-old-luke-hemmings-never
> 
> xx


End file.
